


Chances

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Depression, attempted child murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Sherlock's mother attempted to kill him when he was young. It was an event that he forced himself to forget. What happens what he starts to remember?





	1. Chapter 1

Megan knew this had to be done. After what had happened with Eurus she felt like her whole world was falling apart.  **They** had taken her daughter away from her and she believed they would come for Sherlock next. There was no way she could do it again. She couldn’t hand another child over. “Hand over” was a nice way of saying it. She wasn’t going to have another child yanked from her arms. 

 

All the pieces of her plan were in place. Sherlock had struggled with sleeping his whole life and took medicine to help him go to dreamland. She had slipped it into his tea and send him to have a bath. Shortly, the boy would start to fall asleep in the tub.

 

Mrs. Holmes’ hands were shaking as she slowly opened the bathroom door. The reality of what she was getting ready to do was sinking in. Megan knew she needed to get herself together. She needed to go in and do it. As she walked into the bathroom she closed the door noiselessly behind her.  

 

Young Sherlock was lying in the bath with his little head resting on the edge of the tub. His eyes were half closed and it looked like he was fighting the urge to fall asleep. It was an accident waiting to happen. At least that was what it needed to look like. Megan walked over and knelt down next to the tub. 

 

“Mum,” he groaned lifting his head. “What are you..”

 

A red flush covered Sherlock's face at sight of his mother in the bathroom. He didn’t need her there with him. After all, he was old enough to wash himself. 

 

“I came to check on you,” Megan said reaching out to gently touch his shoulder.

 

Sherlock looked at her hand in confusion. He didn’t seem to understand why she was in the bathroom. His mother was acting very strangely and it was making him nervous. Megan’s heart began to race as she slowly rose up onto her knees. She just had to do it fast and get it over with. She carefully placed another hand on his other shoulder.

 

“I love you, Sherlock,” Megan said before shoving him under the water.

 

For a second she saw Sherlock’s eyes go wide with fear and confusion before he slid under the soapy water. Mrs. Holmes closed her eyes as she held her struggling son under the water. She couldn’t watch what she was doing. If she watched she would end up letting go of him.

 

Sherlock was struggling under the water and it was hard for her to hold him down. The young boy was fighting for his life. Tears began to fill Megan’s eyes as the struggling increased. Water was splashing over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. Then suddenly the struggled stopped. Her eyes flew open as she realized what she had done.

 

“Sherlock!” she cried pulling the boy out of the water.

 

What had she done? Had she killed her own son? 

 

Mrs. Homes pulled Sherlock out of the water and onto the floor. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t making any noise. Panic overtook her. Was he dead? Her panic began to lesson as she saw his chest slowly rising and sinking. Sherlock was still breathing.  

 

“Sherlock,” she said wrapping the boy in a towel. “Wake up baby.”

 

“Mu…” he groaned opening his eyes.”What…”

 

Her poor child looked terrified. His eyes were wide as they looked into hers. He didn’t seem to understand what was happening. 

 

“You fell asleep in the bath darling,” Megan said holding him close. “Don’t worry Mum is here.”

 

Sherlock still seemed scared as his mother pulled him close. She could feel him trying to pull away from her. Megan held tightly to her child trying to calm him down. After a moment he relaxed against her. Did he remember what had happened? Did he think it was a dream? 

 

“I’m cold Mummy,” Sherlock whimpered after a moment. 

 

“I’ll get you a towel,” Megan said releasing her hold on her son.

 

Mrs. Holmes stood up and fetched a bath towel from the back of the bathroom door. She wrapped the material around her son. The young boy seemed to be a little more relaxed but was still looking at her with a curious look. At least he didn’t look scared anymore. 

 

How could she had tried to hurt something so small and innocent? What had she been thinking? She would never think about hurting her son ever again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Life at 221b Baker street never seemed to slow down. Something always seemed to be going. Between work, raising Rosie, and dealing with Sherlock John was usually ready for a long nap. Despite the busyness of life, the good doctor found time to relax and enjoy his daughter. 

John held Rosie close him as he ran her bath. She loved her baths and seemed to really enjoy her time spent in the water. The little one looked down at the water with a smile. She was going to be starting swimming lessons soon and John wanted to work with her spending more time in the water. Swimming lessons could be scary for someone so small as her and he wanted her to enjoy it. 

 

“Wa…” she said as he placed her in the water.

 

“Yes we’re going to play in the water,” John said splashed a little on her.

 

Rosie giggled as the water came into contact with her soft skin. After a few minutes of playing he very carefully and gently edged her face closer to the water. The little one blew small bubbles into the water. She seemed almost ready to put her head under the water. John wanted her to used to the water and swimming young. 

 

John didn’t hear Sherlock walking into the bathroom. Sometimes the detective came to check on him and see if he needed anything. 

 

It was at that moment that their lives changed forever. John still had his hand on the back of Rosie’s head when she dove her head under the water. John grunted as he felt someone pushing him out of the way. He let out a pain filled cry as he was slammed into the tub. The doctor turned his head to see Sherlock pulling Rosie out of the tub. His friend was wrapping her in a towel and holding her close to him.

 

“What the hell Sherlock?” the doctor asked in surprise.

 

The detective didn’t answer him. Sherlock rushed out of the room with the child held close to him. John grunted as he climbed to his feet. He made his way out of the bathroom and started looking for Sherlock. 

 

What the hell had gotten into that man? Sherlock had just come into the bathroom, knocked him to the floor, and ran out of the room with his child. 

 

When John found him he was sitting on the couch with Rosie still held tightly in his arms. Sherlock wasn’t looking at either of them. He was just staring ahead and didn't seem to have his eyes focused on anything. The youngster in his arms was looking up at him with wide eyes and it seemed like she was on the verge of tears. It was pretty clear the situation was making her nervous. 

 

“Sherlock,” John said walking over to the couch. “Are you alright?”

 

“I.,” Sherlock said turning to look at him. “I just…”

 

John sat down on the couch looking at him. His friend seemed to be in pure shock. 

 

“Did you think I was hurting her?” the doctor asked. 

 

“Yes,” the detective said quickly turning his eyes away again. 

 

John’s first instinct was to get mad. After all, why would he think he would hurt his own daughter? Then worry overtook the anger. Why had Sherlock assumed that? 

 

“It’s ok,” John said comforting his friend. “I wouldn’t do that. Sherlock...can I have Rosie?”

 

Sherlock was shaking. His friend was shaking. The doctor opened his arms and reached out for Rosie. The detective turned and looked at him again. He looked nervous still but he did slowly hand Rosie over. John wanted Sherlock to trust him and hand the child back over. 

 

John took the child and held her close. He wanted to ask Sherlock what was going on why had he freaked out so much? He’d seen Rosie have a bath dozens of times and done it himself. What about it had set him off so badly?

 

"I'll order some takeaway," Sherlock said getting to his feet.

 

The doctor frowned as he watched Sherlock walk off to get his mobile. What the hell had just happened? He was acting as if everything was perfectly normal and that he just hadn't freaked out. Perhaps John should just let it go. After all, this was Sherlock he was thinking about. 

"How about some Chinese?" John asked deciding to let it slide. 

 

"Sounds good," Sherlock said picking up his mobile. 

 

Yes. John would just let it go. 


End file.
